Numerous board games have been created addressing topics such as investing and financial management generally. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,135 is entitled “Board Game Apparatus for the Teaching of Financial Management Principles”. This patent relates to a board game specifically directed to the accumulation of wealth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,668 is entitled “Investment Board Game” and also appears to relate specifically to building net worth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,207 is entitled “Board Game Simulating Financial Events of a Lifetime” and generally relates to building financial wealth taking into consideration occurrences which negatively influence one's net worth. While each of these patents relate generally to board games directed to financial management and/or investing, none of the patents consider the aspect of building personal financial wealth taking into account God's master plan as set forth in the Bible.
The Bible is very clear on the subject of financial prosperity. For example, Deuteronomy 8:18 says that it is God who gives the power to get wealth. Proverbs 10:22 says that the blessing of the Lord maketh rich or brings wealth (as one translation states). 2 Corinthians 8:9 shows us that one of the purposes of Jesus' death was so that we could be rich and 2 Corinthians 9:6–11 tells us God's method for causing us to be enriched, which means to be made rich. Careful study of the Bible also reveals that many of the people referenced were wealthy and that God made them so. For example, Abraham was rich, Isaac was rich, Jacob was rich, as was Joseph, Job, David, Solomon, Uzziah and others. All of these, according to scripture, were made wealthy by God. Clearly, it is God's will that his people prosper financially. The purpose of this game is to teach people the Biblical and natural principles necessary to prospering financially God's way. A person can become financially free in this world one of two ways: the world's way or God's way. The world's way brings wealth at the cost of wholeness (peace). God's way brings wealth as a result of wholeness.
Typically, people can be found in one of three financial conditions: in debt, out of debt but still working for a living, or financially free. There are a number of spiritual “ingredients” necessary to the individual who is able to go from being deep in debt to being financially free:
1) You need “the blessing” (Proverbs 10:22), God's power to get wealth. You obtain that blessing by passing God's “obedience test” (Deuteronomy 11:26, 27.
2) You allow God to lead you in making financial decisions (Colossians 3:15). This is generally done through prayer especially when opportunities arise.
3) You become a good steward over the money God has already given you (Luke 16:11).
4) You operate in patience (Hebrews 5:12), especially in regard to receiving your money. Patience is indeed a virtue needed to gain financial freedom.